


like lightning from heaven

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Exodus 22:18 KJV [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: The most terrible thing about evil is its pure mundanity.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Exodus 22:18 KJV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519712
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Mattie is so nervous her stomach feels like a stone. Like a writhing nest of snakes. Like a bottomless pit.

She’s opening her practice.

It’s good. It’s great. It’s the culmination of years of work.

It’s still absolutely terrifying.

There are _so many_ ways things could go wrong, _so many_ way she could fuck them up, for herself or her clients.

Viorica’s hand slips inside hers, and Mattie calms down a little.

(She’s worked for this. She’s worked for _years_ , and the deck was stacked against her from the start, but she’s still made it this far, and she can make it work.)

(She _will_ make it work.)

Mattie tightens her hand around Viorica’s.

She’s not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Brett is the one who gets them their first client.

(Poor Brett. He didn’t deserve what they put him through. And he won’t deserve whatever mess they will inevitably involve him in either.)

(Mattie has no illusion about her luck, and even less about her ability to stay out of trouble.)

Karen Page is nervous, and scared, but there’s steel in her, Mattie can feel it, and when she says she didn’t kill Daniel Fisher, she’s not lying.

(Mattie knows when people lie.)

Mattie decides to take the case.

(It’s going be trouble. She just knows it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Karen is to scared to go home alone.

(Karen can’t go home anyway. A man died there. It’s still a crime scene.)

Karen is scared to go home alone, so Mattie tells her she can spend the night at her place.

(After checking with Viorica, of course. She was raised in a nunnery, not a barn.)

\---

“Mattie!”

They were greeted by a high-pitched, delighted scream, shortly followed by thirty-five pounds of happy little girl throwing themselves at Mattie.

( _God_ , she loves that kid.)

(Right. Introductions.)

“Karen, this is my girlfriend Viorica, and her daughter Anna.”

( _Her_ daughter, not theirs. Three years, and Mattie still can’t bring herself to ask Viorica if she would mind.)

\---

Karen sneaks out in the middle of the night, because _of course_ she does.

(Mattie _knew_ it. She _knew_ Karen Page would be trouble.)


	4. Chapter 4

Her lawyer brings Karen Page to her apartment.

It’s nice, warm and comfortable but far more orderly than she would have expected from a place with a small child. The billboard outside the living room window throws strange lights over the walls until Viorica pulls close the curtains to let her sleep.

They don’t talk about the murder attempt. Much. 

“May anyone who try again fall by their own weapon,” Matty says, and they leave it at that.

Karen waits until they fall asleep to sneak out.

A man makes another attempt on her life in her apartment.

In the scuffle that ensues, his knife digs deep in the meat of his leg, and he slips away.

Viorica doesn’t say anything when she catches her going back inside, soaked in blood and rain, and quietly hands her a towel.


	5. Chapter 5

They stayed in their apartment while Hell’s Kitchen burned.

Viorica remembers the sound of the explosions, the shaking of the walls, the strange, sudden fear, like her stomach was falling out of her.

Viorica remembers the screams outside, the panic, Mattie’s attempts to go help, her own pleas for her to stay inside, to stay safe, to stay with them.

Viorica remembers Anna crying, confused and afraid, and the fight draining out of Mattie.

Viorica remembers the three of them huddling together and praying.

They try to pretend they’re going to be all right, and don’t quite believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

The fire might be out, but Hell’s Kitchen still smells of smoke and ashes.

Hell’s Kitchen might not be on fire anymore, but it’s still burning deep inside Mattie, in her guts, her heart, her very soul.

Anger. Fury. Wrath.

Wrath is a sin, yes, but some might say it’s the least of Mattie’s.

( _I hope you will choke on it!_ )

Mattie was eight when she cast her first curse.

Mattie is an adult now, a lawyer. She knows right from wrong, most of the time. The fire took her eyes and kept burning inside of her.

“May the man who sparked this fire perish by the flames,” she whispers.

Two days later, the news report the death of philanthrope Wilson Fisk in an accidental fire.


End file.
